villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ommadon
Ommadon is the primary antagonist of the animated film, The Flight of Dragons. A powerful sorcerer with a host of powers, Ommadon is a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Trailer Ommadon was intended to appear in the second part of the tournament, as it was shown in the teaser trailer. But now that the second part is finished, it is unknown if he will ever appears in the future parts of this war Non Disney Villains Tournament Wizards Duel Saruman travels to Ommadon's lair in hope of acquiring the sorcerer's help in deciphering a map. Ommadon mocks Saruman and incinerates the map. As Saruman reveals his pet dragon, Smaug, Ommadon unleashes his own dragon, Bryagh. When Bryagh gets a hit in on Smaug, Ommadon cackles with glee, only for his laughter to turn to anger when Smaug slaughters Bryagh. Ommadon, enraged, grows several dragon heads in an attempt to devour Saruman. However, Saruman blasts through the heads with ease, leaving the mortally wounded Ommadon to crumble into dust. Heroes Vs Villains War Brawns Vs Magic The Red Wizard confronts the demigod, Hercules. Upon seeing the hero, Ommadon brings hs pet, Bryagh, to challenge Hercules powers. When Bryagh easily knocks out the hero, Ommadon laughs maniacally. However, to his anger, Hercules charges at the the dragon at full speed, dispatching easily Bryagh. Ommadon swears revenge at his rival, as Hercules leaves the scene. Light Magic Vs Dark Magic Later, Hades, Hercules greatest enemy, travels to Ommadon's tower and suggests to him to join Maleficent's alliance. Seeing this an option, Ommadon agrees. It is not long enough, when Maleficent's forces burst into Avatar's tower to end the heroes plans. When Peter Pan prooves dificult to capture by the Schlepper Brothers, Ommadon throws ropes at the flying boy, in order to stop his flying ability, leaving the Schlepper Brothers to tight Peter Pan as Ommadon laughs at his first success. Later Maleficent brings the newly prisoners to the Horned King's castle, keeping at them at the hands of the lich king. Unfortunately for them the heroes escape from the Horned King's castle. Striking Down The Heroes In the later events of the war, Maleficent decides to pair her forces with the Horned King's so that they will defeat all the heroes at once. All of her allies agreed to her plan and move on finish the heroes. With a mixed group of both Maleficent's and the Horned King's forces launching a full attack at Hercules and Moses' friends, the other mixed group confronts Garrett and Taran's friends. During the fight, Ommadon summons the Worm of Sligoff to challenge Denahi, however he is destroyed by the Genie's magic. Despite his loss, the villains manage to capture many heroes and chain them back to the Horned King's castle. More Power As the war reach it's final events, Ommadon and Zigzag recruit the One-Eyes into Maleficent's service. The Escape of the Heroes When a group of heroes frees their friends from the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent's home, some of Maleficent's allies, including Ommadon, interfer to stop the heroes at once. When the heroes defeat the villains and make their escape from the Forbidden Mountains, Ommadon summons the Ogre of Gormley Keep, as a final attempt to stop the heroes. He nearly succeeds, as the Ogre manages to catch hold off the demi-god, Hercules, who recently lost his powers by Eris. But the victory turns out loss, as Hercules, with the encouragement of his friends, blinds the giant with a flaming torch and later kills the monster, by plummeting him from a cliff into his apparent demise, much to Ommadon's anger. Ally of the Horned King Under Maleficent's instructions, Ommadon gathers a massive dragon army to his cause, should more troubles will follow. Later, Hades and Jafar send him to the Horned King's citadel, where many heroes have assembled to defeat the lich king's forces. He sets his dragon army on the loose, only for his dragons to fall one by one, followed by Merlin's fatal curse, by putting all of the dragons in an enchantment sleep, with the exception of Bryagh. After Bryagh's fall, Ommadon grows several dragon heads, in an attempt to stop the heroes at once. He nearly succeeds, nearly killing Robin Hood, Prince Phillip and the Beast with his flaming breath. However, a new addition emerges at the side of the heroes, as Zeus, freed by Nemo, challenges the wizard monster. Ommadon is helpless, as Zeus destroys his dragon heads, with the use of his lightning bolts, one by one. The mortally wounded Ommadon collapses and, seemingly, perishes by the end of the battle, before he would level the entire fortress of the Horned King, destroying it entirely. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Vs Kayley and Juliana In the early events of the war, Ommadon sends Bryagh on a quest to eliminate any hero he would encounter. Bryagh comes across the home of Kayley, where he starts to ignite it. Ommadon then appears in Kayley's home threating the female teenager. Juliana then distracts Ommadon and Bryagh, giving more time for Kayley to escape. Seeing Kayley running away, Ommandon orders Bryagh to capture her. Unfortunately, just as Bryagh was about to reach her, Kayley enters a forest, which prevents Ommadon and Bryagh to proceeed any furthrer, much to their frustration. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Anime Villains Category:Demons Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Sorcerer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Flight of the Dragon Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Vs Zeus Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:James Earl Jones Category:Deceased Characters Category:Trolls Category:Vs Saruman